In a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, it is generally known to provide reconfigurable seats. For example, a seat may be adapted according to the position of the seat and the desired number of occupants. However, as seats of the vehicle are reconfigured, it is generally desirable that each occupant has a headrest.